


To Ash

by CHOZEN



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOZEN/pseuds/CHOZEN
Summary: The letter from Eiji to Ash in the anime.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 17





	To Ash

Dear Ash，  
I am very worried because I haven't seen you and I don't know if you're okay . You said to me before , " we live in different worlds , " but is that really the case ? We are from different countries , and our skin and eyes are different color . But so what ? We are friends , isn't that enough ? What else do we need ? I'm really glad that I came to America , met a lot of people , and most importantly . I know you .   
You asked me many times whether you scare me . But I never felt scared of you , not even once . From the first time I met you . Actually , I always felt that you are hurt , much more than me-that your spirit is wounded . I know you are much smarter than me , and bigger , and stronger- but even so-I always think - " I want to protect you " . I want to guard you , so that you do not fall into the hands of fate , and be defeated or taken away . Hemingway has a leopard story , you once told me , " the leopard that died on top of a mountain , knew in his heart that he would never go back " . I say , you are not a leopard , fate can be changed - - yes , Ash , you can change fate . You are not alone , I am with you , my soul is always with you .  
Goodbye America . Goodbye , New York . But I won't say goodbye to you , Ash . We must meet again , no matter how far we are apart - - you are my best friend .   
Eiji


End file.
